Segelas
by satsuki grey
Summary: "Tazaki, aku kesepian, temani aku!" setiap malam di jam yang sama di bar yang sama Kaminaga selalu berkata demikian. #Fallentineevents # Waitingformidnight


**Segelas**

 **ジョーカー** **-** **ゲーム** **Joker Game © Koji Yanagi**

 _ **Story and Fiction by : satsuki grey**_

.

.

.

.

.

Declaimer:

Pairing:

Hatano x Jitsui

Rated:

K+

 **Warning:**

Gaje, Typo, OOC, AU/AR/AT, ada Sho-ai Se-ainya tapi gak bablas.

 **Summary:**

"Tazaki, aku kesepian, temani aku!" setiap malam di jam yang sama di bar yang sama Kaminaga selalu berkata demikian. #Fallentineevents # Waitingformidnight

Joker Game

Indonesia, Drama, One-shot, Tazaki x Kaminaga

 _ **( Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini )**_

 **A/N**

Hallo semua di sini satsuki grey

Untuk event #Fallentineevents dan mengambil promps #Waitingformidnight

TazaKami itu manis manis agak asem betewe wwwwww ( * w * ) dan ini fanfic terakhir yang saya persembahkan untuk event JGA WOWOWOWO TAHUN DEPAN BUAT LAGI YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Enjoyed~

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Suara dentingan jam menemani setiap tegukannya di bar kecil nan sunyi di tengah-tengah ibu kota Jepang,Tokyo, jam bertema sedikit klasik dengan ukiran lekuk-lekuk indah, menunjukkan pukul 12 lewat 15 menit, penerangan yang redup namun cukup untuk bisa melihat ekspresi wajah temanku ini. Aku masih dengan gelas pertamaku melihatnya menunduk lemah dan berdengus di tiap-tiap detiknya.

Wajahnya sedikit pucat, matanya dengan kantung mata dan tangannya yang memegang gelas dengan kuatnya membantingnya di meja seraya mendesah kasar karna tiap alkohol yang di teguknya begitu keras, lalu di gantinya dengan Wine entah itu murahan atau mahal, dia sangat frustasi, sangat.

"Sialan…" ucapnya.

Dia mulai mabuk, aku tau.

"Benar – benar sialan…" ucapnya lagi, ekor matanya melirikku yang menatapnya antara acuh tak acuh.

"Kau dengar tidak? Tazaki!" ucapnya dengan pelafalan yang terdengar kasar tentunya, namun bagiku itu tidak, dia sosok yang ku kenal sangat manis, bahkan saat mabuk sekalipun.

"Apa?" jawabku ringan.

"Hari ini benar – benar sialannn!" ucapnya sedikit berteriak, untungnya bar tempat langganan kami minum selalu sepi akan pengunjung tapi tentunya ada batender tua yang sesekali melirik sambil mengelap cangkir.

"Iya, aku tau" ucapku masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Kau tau? Kau tau apa?" ucapnya dengan sedikit membentak padaku, wajahnya sengaja di dekatkan padaku, astaga, wajahnya merah sekali!

"Kaminaga, kau mabuk" ucapku sedikit membuang wajah sambil mendorong wajahnya mundur.

"Hahhh!? Mabuk? Aku tak pernah mabukkk, aku tak pernah mabukkk" ucapnya dengan nada seperti gelandangan yang mabuk di luar sana di sertai cegukan kecil, apa aku harus menggotongnya lagi ?

"Kau mabuk berat, Kaminaga" ucapku sambil mengambil gelas miliknya, namun dia merebutnya.

"Sudah ku bilang tidakk!" dia sedikit membentak dan mengambil gelas miliknya kembali, aku menghela nafas panjang dan berkata "Apa yang terjadi, Kaminaga?"

"Aku sudah tau kalau Tazaki tidak tau apapun, tch!" ucapnya dengan wajah cemberut dan semburat merah karna efek mabuknya, dia…, cukup menggemaskan, ah, ku hilangkan prasangka itu.

"Iya, aku memang tidak tau apapun kecuali…" ucapku menatapnya sedikit tajam namun aku menjaga suaraku tetap rendah.

"Kalau kau menceritakan padaku apa masalahnya" ucapku lalu menopang daguku sambil tersenyum ringan. Kaminaga sedikit tersentak dan berkata "Maaa…, kalau begitu, aku akan…, menceritakannya…" wajahnya tambah merah lagi di tambah bibirnya yang sedikit mayun, huh, apa itu alkohol atau dia sendiri? Dia sedikit membuang wajahnya.

Dia sungguh manis, ah lagi? hentikan!

"Tadi aku bertemu dengannya bersama dengan pria lain, dan itu membuatku kesal, padahal aku sudah mati – matian mendekatkan diriku padanya lalu aku juga bersikap ramah padanya dan menjaga penampilanku" ucapnya sambil memainkan es yang ada di dalam gelasnya, pipinya cemberut dan nada suaranya juga sedikit kekanakan, aku menopang daguku karna aku tau Kaminaga belum selesai dengan cerita miliknya

"Lalu…, aku mendengar kalau dia sudah bertunangan dengan pria lainnya, LAGII!" teriaknya dengan mendobrak meja di kata terakhirnya dia menekankan lafalnya.

"Lagi?"

"Ya, lagi!" teriaknya padaku lalu berkata "Aku kira hanya gosip, ternyata…" Kaminaga membanting tubuhnya di meja masih memainkan es di gelasnya "Bukan, aku kesal"

Aku menggumam dalam hati, kasihan juga Kaminaga, huh…? Tidak, tidak sepenuhnya aku kasihan malah aku sedikit senang mendengarnya. Ah, jangan berpikir begitu, bodohnya aku, sial.

Aku memijit kepalaku lalu berkata "Ya sudah, carilah wanita lain, pria sepertimu bisa saja mendapatkan wanita dengan mudahnya kan? Kau tidak seperti Kaminaga yang ku kenal, bukannya rata – rata pegawai wanita tempat kerjamu juga menyukaimu?"

"Yang ini berbeda Tazaki!" ucapnya masih kekanakan.

"Huh?" ucapku alisku sedikit terangkat mendengarnya.

"Ya sudah, aku sarankan kau—lupakan saja dia…." ucapku sedikit memaksa dan dia berkata "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Tidak tau, kau pikirkanlah"

Kaminaga sedikit berdengus kesal "Aku lagi malas berpikir"

Aku kembali menghela nafas "Lalu bagaimana?" menatapnya, Kaminaga menatapku dengan wajah cemberut miliknya, dagunya menopang kepalanya di meja, berleseh di sana dan masih menatapku, apa ada makna tersirat apa dari tatapan itu?

"Apa?" ucapku yang sedikit terganggu akan tatapannya.

"Tidak…, apa…" ucapnya lalu membenamkan wajahnya ke meja.

Aku menepuk punggungnya, membiarkan dia bergetar karna isakan atau rasa pahit di hidupnya atau apapun, aku tau setelah Kaminaga cerita sedikit tentang kehidupan miliknya pasti, bukan prediksi namun pasti, dia akan menangis seperti ini, lalu berkata,

"Aku benci dunia ini, kau juga kan?"

"Jangan menangis"

"Aku gak nangis, aku sudah besar mana mungkin menangis karna wanita, dasar Tazaki, jangan bilang aku menangis dongg" ucapnya lalu menghapus air matanya dengan punggung lengannya nadanya kesal karna ucapanku.

"G…, gomen na" balasku sedikit memaksa bibirku untuk tersenyum.

"Jangan bilang begitu lagi, jangan yaa…!" ucapnya masih dengan wajah cemberutnya, entah mengapa aku menyukainya.

Dia menatapku sambil menopang dagunya , apa lagi ini? Ah aku tau pastinya…, aku mengambil gelas milikku dan menyeruput alkohol di dalamnya, dia pasti akan berkata,

"Tazaki, aku kesepian, temani aku!" lalu meminum kembali minumannya masih menatapku, aku sedikit tersenyum memandangnya masih dengan bibirku yang menempel di bibir gelas dan berkata "Setiap malam, Kaminaga" lalu memberikan simpul yang ringan tak berat seperti alkohol yang di teguknya.

Setiap malam di jam yang sama di bar yang sama Kaminaga selalu berkata demikian, dan aku tau setiap malam setiap tengah malam yang sama, terkadang aku menunggunya di dalam bar ini ataupun dia yang menungguku untuk bercerita atau berbagi rasa kesalnya, walaupun aku tidak pernah bercerita panjang lebar tentang kehidupanku, menatapnya yang tengah mabuk berat sambil berkeluh kesal mungkin salah satu hobiku juga selain memotret merpati liar di taman atau memberi mereka remah roti, dan pastinya…, setelah selesai dengan ini pastinya dia akan mabuk berat dan aku sebagai temannya harus menggotongnya ke apartemennya, mungkin…, atau lebih tepatnya aku selalu menunggu waktu ini, momen ini, setiap jamnya.

"Woi, kau melamun, Tazaki" ucapnya sambil menekan satu pipiku dengan jari telunjuknya.

Aku menatapnya, pipinya benar semu memerah, kantung matanya dan raut wajah yang sengaja di buat cemberut dan nadanya yang sudah seperti mafia di kota besar, Kaminaga tau bagaimana caranya membuatku tergoda dengan caranya sendiri, itu sebabnya Hatano menyebutnya Buaya Kelaparan, dan mungkin aku tau alasannya.!

Dasar sialan!

"Hmmm?"

"Kau melamun…, hei gantian dong, kenapa hanya aku yang bercerita!" ucapnya masih menatapku dengan heran.

"Ah, maaf…, yahh…" Aku sedikit tersenyum dan meliriknya yang juga sedikit tersenyum tapi masih memandangku.

"Permintaan maafmu ku terima…, lalu bagaimana dengan harimu,Tazaki?"

Aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum, sial juga, aku tidak memiliki cerita khusus untuk di ceritakan atau,

Atau mungkin, Kaminaga juga menunggu waktu ini?

"Tazaki… mou!" rengeknya.

"I—iya, maaf ya… ,aku…, ada sedikit sih…" ucapku dengan senyum terpaksa.

Yahh siapa yang tau?

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

Nyahahaha its satsuki grey!

Kurang maniskahh atau apa kahh? Ini otp fav saya ugaaa Kaminaga dengan wajah cemberut bebeknya dan Tazaki dengan sifat kalemnya bikin baper pingin gigit jari *w*)

Terimakasih telah membaca fanfic aneh iniiii

Ini untuk event #Fallentineevents dan mengambil promps #Waitingformidnight

BTW saya nulis ini di jam pkl, jam kosong lalu ada pegawai yang berkata pada saya

"Hayoooo ngapain hayooo, bikin cerita ya kamuu bikin cerita apa hayoo" sambil ngintip ngintip laptop

NAYAHAHAHADHA agak panik dalam hati tapi saya berusaha kalem seperti Kunikida yang panik and stay cool *kokbawakarakterfandomsebelahwoi

"Engga kok kak, TUGAS KOK"

Iya, tugas a-n-j-i-rr WWWWWWWWW X'''DDDDD

Sampai di sini saja yaaaa

Ah, lupa bilang untuk Alice-san, Suki-san dan Al-san, terimaksih banyak karna membuat event JGA iniiii kapan mau buat lagii? Apa udah kelewat saya ngepostnyaa

Maaf kalau lewat ( T _ T ) sibuk b-g-t soalnyaaa maaff bangett ahaha-ha

AHH YANG AUTHORS BSD KAPAN BIKIN EVENT KAYAK BEGINI TERUTAMA SOUKOKUUU SAYA MAU GABUNGGG SAYA MAU GABUNGGG /WOII

Ya sudahlah … :v

Sampai jumpa di fanfic berikutnya

satsuki grey

* * *

 _ **(Telah di perbaiki dari naskah awalnya karna mengandung banyak typo, terimakasih sarannya sekalian…)**_


End file.
